


Not the norm, not mediocre either

by spirited_away



Series: An alternate Omega-verse world [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, More tags to be added, Not the usual omegaverse you read, Superstitious context, mention of male pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirited_away/pseuds/spirited_away
Summary: Hanamaki doesn't want to meet his soulmate.Or he says so.A story of How Hanamaki Takahiro find his soulmates with Konoha family meddling. Perhaps a few others did as well.





	Not the norm, not mediocre either

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before you read this fic you have to understand that THIS is going to be very different from the usual omegaverse you read.
> 
> If you are expecting Omega male to be in heat and requires suppressor, you will not find any in this fic.
> 
> Omega, Beta and Alpha behave the same, just a slight difference in the anatomy. That's all.
> 
> If you are comfortable with this setting, you may proceed. :)

Year 2127. Planet Earth has been destroyed by human’s activity and is beyond repair in 2075. It is lucky that scientists managed to find another planet that is similar to earth in the year 2070. It takes them three months to transport human on Planet Earth to the new planet named Prometheus. Unfortunately, during the transportation to Prometheus, the two biggest spaceships with 90% of the female population throughout the world have collided, leaving no survivor. The human population faces trouble, there aren't enough females to go around.

 

Planet Prometheus is subjected to radiation, which scientists only realise upon setting their feet on the planet. This causes human to have drastic changes in their body. Homo sapiens are no longer classified into two sexes, female or male. Rather, they are separated into three different sexes: Omega, Beta and Alpha. Omega is capable of conceiving an offspring naturally. Beta is unable to do so, but with the advanced technology available, they can conceive offspring if they wish to do so. Alpha is not capable of conceiving offspring at all. Other than these differences, all three sexes are the same in terms of behaviour. This information are often taught in the sexuality classes in high schools. Apparently, Aoba Johsai is one of the high schools which emphasise the equality between three sexes in their sexuality classes.

 

Hanamaki Takahiro is your typical uninterested year one high schooler. He has been born into a loving family of three, where there are his parents and an older sister. A nice family, he will agree, if they are not so focused on finding soulmates shit for him. However, due to mutation, every human should have a soulmate. A life partner. The palm lines on your left hand are supposed to be identical to the right palm of your soulmate’s. Hanamaki thinks that is nonsense.

 

It is not scientific. He argues with his older sister. And the reply he gets is ‘It is not supposed to be. Suck it up and believe in it, Takahiro. Or else why would father and mother’s palms match each other?’

 

Coincidence. He convinces himself. He is not going to be trapped in this soulmate ordeal which everyone makes a great deal out of it. Never.

 

‘Makki!’

 

Hanamaki Takahiro, 15, year one at Aoba Johsai High School. He will often refer himself as the unfortunate Beta who has to deal with one of the noisiest (possibly the most irritating) Omega in the entire school.

 

‘Makki~! Let’s go to café and grab something for lunch!’ Oikawa, the first friend he made in high school, is waving at him animatedly at the door.

 

Hanamaki takes out his bento box from his school bag and walks to the door. ‘I bring lunch every day, you know. I don’t have to get food from the café.’

 

‘I do too! Usually, I mean. But I just want to get milk bread.’ Oikawa sticks out his tongue at Hanamaki, the latter just sighs. ‘There will be club showcase in a few days’ time. Have you consider what club you are joining?’

 

‘Nope. I might want to find a club where I can bum around. Spring is too cold for me to be active and summer’s heat kills me.’ Hanamaki taps his chin.

 

‘You lazy bum! If you are feeling cold you should be moving more to keep yourself warm! Ah! There he is! Iwa-chan!’ Oikawa yells and Hanamaki simply places his fingers into his ears.

 

A male with spiky hair and another with curly messy dark hair walk towards them immediately, after the shorter male nudges the taller one. Hanamaki stares at the both of them with a little interest in his eyes, the shorter one wears a permanent scowl, whereas the taller one wears a bored, lazy look. Interesting.

 

‘Hi! I’m Oikawa Tooru! And you are?’ Oikawa offers a handshake to the taller male.

 

‘Matsukawa Issei.’ Deep voice replies, follow by a handshake. ‘You are?’ The stranger stares at Hanamaki now.

 

‘Hanamaki Takahiro.’ Hanamaki replies with a small smirk, then turns to the shorter male. ‘Well, you must be the famous Iwa-chan that Oikawa has been babbling non-stop about. Nice to meet you.’

 

‘Iwaizumi Hajime. Don’t mind Oikawa. I have to stick with him after a few months I was born, so if you find him annoying just stuff a smelly sock in his mouth and he will shut it.’ Iwaizumi gives him a nod.

 

Oikawa cries at the side. ‘Iwa-chan! Don’t teach Makki the wrong thing! Violence doesn’t solve anything!’

 

‘Oh yeah? I think it works for you though.’ Iwaizumi grunts. ‘Let’s find a seat. I am starving.’

 

The lunch they have together is surprisingly harmonious and enjoyable in Hanamaki’s opinion. He learns that both Matsukawa and Iwaizumi are both Alphas, and that Oikawa and Iwaizumi are practically engaged since birth. They are childhood friends and are unlikely to find any other person as life partners. They have talked about favourite food, favourite movie and hobbies. Much to his surprise, all three other people have decided that they will be joining volleyball for their club activity.

 

‘I played a little when I was in middle school. Since I have height and all. It is just something I do, it is not like I really like it per say.’ Hanamaki admits when Iwaizumi asks him if he has played before, and Oikawa let out a gasp.

 

‘How can you not fall in love with volleyball?! Especially after you have played it! It must be because I am not there as your setter!’

 

‘Stop talking nonsense and eat your food, idiot-kawa.’

 

‘Hm. What position were you?’ Matsukawa asks, raising one of his bushy eyebrows.

 

Hanamaki stares. ‘By position, you mean?’

 

‘In volleyball of course.’ Matsukawa let out a laugh. ‘What else do you think that can be?’

 

‘Aw, shucks. I thought- Never mind.’ I have an image to maintain. Hanamaki reminds himself and feels the tips of his ears heating up. ‘Wing spiker.’

 

‘Oh? Are you the ace or something?’

 

‘Nah. Just wing spiker.’ Hanamaki waves him off. ‘Like I have said, I am mediocre. I think it runs in the family. One of my cousins played wing spiker too and he does everything. But mediocre, like me.’

 

‘Huh, then you must be pretty awesome, isn’t it. You can set, block and spike right?’ Iwaizumi turns his attention to Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s conversation.

 

‘Mediocre skills is not really awesome.’ Hanamaki mumbles. ‘It is just that I can’t find anything I am particularly good at. That is why I am not so sure about what club to join.’

 

‘Join volleyball, Makki! I will be able to use you to the fullest.’ Oikawa’s eyes shine with determination.

 

‘I’ll think about it while we are having that club touring thing. I think we should head back to class. Bell is going to ring in five minutes.’ Hanamaki has already finished packing his bento box and stood up, waiting for the rest to follow suit. Oikawa stuffs the remaining of his bread into his mouth and tries to munch on it. Matsukawa begins to pack his bento box while Iwaizumi finishes the last bit of his bento within a minute.

 

They all head off to different direction to their respective classrooms. The teacher is no longer an occupation that people takes up. Students have lessons in the classroom and every student will have to enter their individual’s capsule. It is called simulation learning classrooms. It gives them a greater experience as compared to traditional classroom setting on Planet Earth.

 

Hanamaki slots in his student pass into the card reader and the doors of the capsule lock up. He picks up the glasses and headphone, wears them, and enters the Meiji Era immediately. Oh, Japanese history lesson. One of his least favourite. He stares at the character moving and talking with bored eyes, pauses all motion from time to time just to take down some notes. He proceeds to complete his tutorial and homework for Japanese history.

 

78.8% out of 100%. Not a bad score. Someone knocks on his capsule door and he opens up. It is one of his classmates, Teru-something? Tiramisu or something? He can’t recall. Really bad at remembering names.

 

‘Well, I think someone is calling you from the door.’ The Teru-something girl gestures at the classroom door.

 

Bushy eyebrows and messy dark hair. Oh. Matsukawa. Hanamaki gives the girl a nod and gets out of his capsule.

 

‘What’s up? I believe we just parted a couple of minutes ago.’ Hanamaki raises one of his eyebrows.

 

Matsukawa mimics his action and with a smirk. ‘You forgot this.’ A blue water bottle is Matsukawa’s hand.

 

‘Thanks. I didn’t realise I left it there.’ Hanamaki gets the bottle from Matsukawa’s hand and notices there is a mole on his forefinger. ‘Sexy mole, by the way.’

 

Then Hanamaki regrets it. Why the heck did he say that? Matsukawa gives him an amused face.

 

‘Yeah, I mean! It is kind of rare to see someone with a mole on their finger or something. You are the first I’ve seen to have it.’ Apart from myself. Hanamaki manages to bite his own tongue without saying anymore stupid thing.

 

‘Sure. See you around.’ Matsukawa let out a laugh and gives him a small wave, before walking back to his class which is next door.

 

Hanamaki rubs his face once before going back into his capsule. It has been some time since he embarrasses himself in front of someone he doesn’t know well. There is this heart-warming feeling that swells up in his heart when he interacts with Matsukawa. It is a foreign feeling to him, so foreign that he begins to be a little afraid.

 

For the rest of his lessons, Hanamaki cannot focus and end up with homework and tutorial piling up, which he has to finish by the end of the week. He gets out of class as soon as the dismissal bell rings, crashing into someone.

 

‘Sorry.’ Hanamaki apologises and realises it is Iwaizumi.

 

‘Why the rush? Do you have some urgent business or something?’ Iwaizumi asks out of curiosity.

 

‘No. I’m just eager to get out of the class. Everything doesn’t seem right today.’ Hanamaki breathes out the words.

 

‘Oh-kay? I think you need to chill a little. Let’s go to the café and wait for the rest. We can hang out a little before heading back home.’ Iwaizumi looks confused but he nods to acknowledge his answer.

 

Oikawa and Matsukawa arrive slightly later than them. They start off sharing and complaining how certain lessons are boring, somehow, the topic drifts off onto the discussion of soulmates.

 

‘Why are you guys so concern about meeting your soulmates?’ Hanamaki asks, swirling his drink slowly.

 

‘I'm not actually concerned about it.’ Iwaizumi says. ‘I have already met mine.’

 

‘Huh? Seriously?’ Hanamaki’s eyes widen.

 

‘Yeah. You have met him too. There you go. Oikawa.’ Iwaizumi points at Oikawa who blushes.

 

Hanamaki leans back. ‘Well, no shit. I should have seen that coming. I thought you guys look engaged. I don’t believe the soulmate thing, by the way.’

 

‘Why? It is not a bad thing you know. Look at Iwa-chan and me.’ Oikawa gestures to himself. ‘We are perfectly fine.’

 

‘It’s not scientific. To me at least. Besides, I don’t want that to restrict me. Getting together with someone unknown is terrifying. You guys turn out well, since you know each other since birth and stuff. You are friends and get along well even before the whole soulmate thing kicks in.’ Hanamaki argues.

 

‘I sort of agree with Hanamaki. It makes sense, what he just said.’ Matsukawa drums his fingers on the table. ‘I doubt I want to be with someone that I don’t really know well for the rest of my life. Man, that sounds terrible.’

 

‘Right?’ Hanamaki nods his head.

 

‘I’m surprised though, Hanamaki,’ Matsukawa smirks. ‘After that sexy mole thing, you actually say something that makes sense.’

 

‘Sexy mole? What the hell is that?’ Iwaizumi furrows his brows.

 

Matsukawa laughs and is tempted to tell the rest regarding the earlier incident. Hanamaki gets up and clamps his hands over Matsukawa’s mouth, blushing furiously and frantically yelling denial. (‘It’s nothing! Really!’) But his reaction only sparkles Oikawa’s interest further and even Iwaizumi gets curious.

 

‘Spill the bean, Makki. I want to know. Or I will bombard you with messages and prank call you during eerie hours.’ Oikawa threatens. ‘And trust me, I’ve done that before.’

 

‘Fine.’ Hanamaki let go of Matsukawa and the latter has the biggest smirk plastered on his face. Hanamaki sticks his fingers into his ears, refusing to listen to what Matsukawa has to say.

 

He sees Matsukawa says something but Oikawa rolls his eyes and whines. That is the wrong reaction. They should be laughing their heads off.

 

‘What did you just say?’ Hanamaki nudges Matsukawa.

 

‘You can make a guess.’ Matsukawa wiggles his eyebrows.

 

‘Mattsun is no fun! He said that is for me to know and you to find out. Do you guys having something going on that I don’t know about? Mattsun is surprisingly protective of you, Makki.’ Oikawa snorts.

 

‘No. We don’t. This is the third time in my life that I have ever met Matsukawa.’ Hanamaki heaves a sigh of relief. ‘Well, maybe if we manage to get along for the next few months I might tell you what have happened today.’

 

‘I’ll hold you to your promise!’ Oikawa cheers. ‘Right, I think we should all head home, shouldn’t we? Did you guys finish all your homework and tutorials by the way? I still have tonnes of them that are untouched.’

 

The rest grunts a reply. They decide for the sake of their grades it will be better if they head home and start on their homework.

 

 

‘I’m home.’ Hanamaki announces his arrival and takes off his shoes.

 

‘Welcome home Takahiro. Go take a bath or something. We will have dinner in about an hour’s time.’ Mrs Hanamaki walks out of the kitchen in her apron, one hand holding a pair of long chopsticks.

 

‘Sure.’ Hanamaki murmurs and heads upstairs to his room.

 

His room is neat, which is a surprise to many. Bookshelf with books classified and arranged in an order that Hanamaki prefers, his wardrobe, a study table with a computer, and a neatly made bed. Hanamaki takes a set of clean clothes from the wardrobe and shuffles his way to the bathroom. After showering, he immerses himself in the bathtub of hot water, letting out a content sigh.

 

He looks at his hands. Hanamaki has long, tapered fingers. He takes great pride in his hands, not only because they are important to him but they are also the nicest part of his body in his opinion. He stares at his left hand, the supposed soulmate hand. It has a mole on the forefinger. It leads him to think about Matsukawa, the only person whom he has met with a mole on his finger. It is just coincident, right?

 

‘Oi! Takahiro! Dinner is starting! What are you doing in the bathroom for so long? Jerking off?’ His sister, Takako, bangs her fist on the door, yelling. ‘Hurry up, aunt is here today as well.’

 

Upon hearing that, Hanamaki gets up from the bathtub and drains the water. Drying himself quickly with the towel, he dresses and gets out of the bathroom.

 

‘Yo, Takahiro.’ A teenage boy around Hanamaki’s age smirks as he waves at him.

 

‘Akinori. Don’t you have school tomorrow or something? What are you doing here?’

 

‘Nah, no school tomorrow. Fukurodani start school later than Aoba Johsai.’ Konoha waves him off. ‘How’s first day of school? Any pretty girl that catches your eyes?’

 

Hanamaki rolls his eyes when he sees Konoha wiggling his eyebrows at him. ‘Stop that. And the answer to your question is no. We started lessons already. But I made new friends.’

 

‘Sounds fun, huh. I can’t wait for school to start to be honest. And it totally makes no sense why a private high school like yours starts earlier than my school?’ Konoha and Hanamaki walk to the dining table and sit down.

 

‘Beat me.’ Hanamaki shrugs.

 

‘Thank you for the meal.’ Everyone chimes before tucking in.

 

‘Takahiro, you have met your soulmate, have you not?’ Konoha’s mother, his aunt starts.

 

Mrs Hanamaki’s eyes widen in shock and she turns to Hanamaki. ‘You did? Takahiro why didn’t you say anything?’

 

‘Huh? I didn’t! Not that I know of anyway.’ Hanamaki looks confused and denies that accusation immediately.

 

‘Mum, Takahiro wouldn’t know if he has met them. It only runs in the Konoha family, remember?’ Konoha steps in.

 

Konoha’s family is some sort of future teller. Konoha Akinori has the ability to know when a person meets his/her soulmates. Apparently, he predicts that Hanamaki has met his soulmate today, hence he gets drag to the Hanamaki household for dinner by his mum, just to tell them the news. However, Konoha is unable to tell who the soulmate is.

 

‘Well, I think your soulmate should be in the same school as you. Gut feeling.’ Konoha stuffs himself with some vegetables and a mouthful of rice.

 

‘And his gut feelings are always accurate. Takahiro! Are you listening?’ Mrs Hanamaki flicks Hanamaki’s forehead. ‘Watch out for your soulmate, will you? Even if you don’t believe in soulmates but it will be good to make friends with them and try to figure things out.’

 

‘Yes, yes. I will. Can I continue eating now?’ Hanamaki sighs and Konoha pats his shoulder, the latter earns a glare from Hanamaki. You watch out. Hanamaki mouths the words and Konoha just wears a smug expression.

 

After dinner, Konoha lies on Hanamaki’s bed and sighs in content. Hanamaki kicks his legs once as a revenge for that soulmate talk during the dinner. He then switches on his laptop and takes a seat.

 

‘It’s really not a bad thing, you know. The whole soulmate thing. Maybe there is one or two who meet abusive soulmate but I got a feeling that your soulmate is nice. At least he will be suitable for you.’ Konoha suggests. ‘Just embrace it when the time comes.’

 

‘Embrace my ass.’ Hanamaki snorts. ‘Easy for you to say, Mr Fortune teller.’

 

Konoha sits up. ‘Now, that’s just plain rudeness. I do not do fortune telling, I only predict when people will meet their soulmates. As for whether you have really met them, you have to look at their palm.’

 

Hanamaki hums. ‘I still find it disturbing how creepily accurate the Konoha family can get. It is not logical. Same as the soulmate thing.’

 

‘I was born into the family, I don't know how it happened. But it is just a sixth sense, I guess? A more accurate sixth sense. It is a feeling you get then ‘Bam!’, you get the answer.’ Konoha shrugs. ‘And if you get together with your soulmate, I can get you a wedding certificate drawn up by my aunt.’

 

‘Huh? Wedding certificate? What do you mean by drawn up by your aunt? Is that even legal?’ Hanamaki’s eyes widen a little upon hearing that.

 

‘No, no. Not the legal binding kind. It is more like a lucky charm for your relationship. To ensure that your relationship will be smooth for years to come. Once it is drawn it cannot be broken, so yeah. If you are sure that the soulmate is the right person for you, I can ask my aunt for you.’ Konoha laughs.

 

‘Sounds suspicious and superstitious.’ Hanamaki eyes Konoha sceptically.

 

‘I think your parents have one too. My parents have it as well. So far all disasters that may harm their relationship have been successfully stopped somehow. I don’t know how it works as well.’ Konoha stands up. ‘I think I better get going. You have homework to do don’t you?’

 

‘Yeah. See you soon.’ Hanamaki gives him a wave and Konoha waves back before closing the door.

 

‘Soulmate… Huh.’ Hanamaki mutters under his breath as he slots his student pass into the laptop to access the school portal.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read this far, congratulation! However, I would like to fill you in with a bad news. That is, I am not putting priority into this fic YET. (Keyword of the day: yet) If I need to escape from my other fics for a little while I might/will come back to update this. So bookmark or do whatsoever you need yeah? That is if you are still interested. (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this so far! See you in the next chapter. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! OvO


End file.
